Kaitlyn
Celeste Beryl Bonin (born October 7, 1986) is an American body builder, model and professional wrestler signed to WWE on their Raw brand, where she currently competes under the ring name Kaitlyn. Bonin started her career as a body fitness model. In 2007, she won the National Physique Committee (NPC) John Sherman Classic Bodybuilding Figure and Fitness Championship, came in fifth at the Arnold Classic in the NPC Figure Class D competition, and also was in the top five at Musclemania Superbody, in the Figure Universe - Tall category. She was named Miss November in 2008, placed 16th at the NPC Junior Nationals that year in the NPC Figure category, and was part of the Hardfitnes Calendar. Bonin also made an appearance in Flex Magazine in 2009. In July 2010, Bonin signed a developmental contract with World Wrestling Entertainment, and was assigned to Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW), WWE's developmental territory. In September 2010, she competed in the all-female third season of NXT where she made her mark by feuding with her pro Vickie Guerrero, and went on to win the competition in November 2010, thus becoming the only female in history to have won NXT. Prior to her debut to the main roster in December 2010, she formed a tag team with AJ known as The Chickbusters in May 2011. That same year she would go on to win the Divas Money in the Bank Ladder match at Wrestlemania 27; she would however fail to cash in the contract successfully. After the split of the team in May 2012, she returned to singles competition, and started to become known as "The Hybrid Diva of the WWE" (combination of beauty and power). Early life and career Bonin made her body fitness debut in 2006, at the age of 19. In 2007, Bonin won the National Physique Committee (NPC) John Sherman Classic Bodybuilding Figure and Fitness Championship, and came fifth at the Arnold Classic in the NPC Figure Class D competition. She also was in the top five at Musclemania Superbody in 2007, in the Figure Universe – Tall category. In 2008, she was named Miss November at the Hardfitness Calendar, and placed 16th at the NPC Junior Nationals that same year in the NPC Figure category. In 2008 she was part of the Hardfitness Calendar and in 2009, Bonin appeared in Flex Magazine. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE Various storylines and feuds (2012–2014) Info Here Return to RAW (2014–present) Info here Other media Kaitlyn also occasionally works for Hardbody.com, contributing with interviews, photo ops and blogs. In August 2012, Kaitlyn appeared in Honour Magazine: Issue #23 about her involvement in the Money in the Bank pay-per-view. Personal life Bonin is best friends with fellow professional wrestler April Mendez. In May 2012, Bonin was asked a series of questions by the webmaster of her official fansite (kaitlyn-support.net), and she stated she loves the band the Red Hot Chili Peppers, her favorite movie is American Psycho, she hates the CBS television series The Big Bang Theory, and her favorite place to visit is Austin, Texas, describing it as, "The coolest city ever to exist." In August 2012, Bonin stated that her favorite movie of 2012 is No Holds Barred. In November 2012, Bonin was arrested in Grand Rapids, Michigan for an unpaid speeding ticket, and was released after paying a $315 bond. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Spear – 2013–present; adopted from Goldberg **Fireman's carry gutbuster – 2012–present **Lotus Lock, sometimes after a full nelson bomb – 2011–2012 *'Signature moves' **Backbreaker **Bodyscissors **Dropkick **Elevated wrist lock **European uppercut **Flapjack **Leg drop **Mulitple pin variations ***Inside cradle ***Jackknife ***Roll-up ***Sunset flip, sometimes while diving/springboarding ***Victory roll, sometimes preceded by a bodyscissors **Powerslam **Reverse elbow **Running crossbody **Running shoulder block **Scoop slam **Sidewalk slam *'Nicknames' **"The Thunder and Lightning Combination" – with AJ **'"The Girl Next Door"' **'"The Hybrid Diva of the WWE"' **'"The Powerhouse Diva"' *'Entrance themes' **"Let's Go" by Hollywood Records (March 11, 2011–February 29, 2012) **"Spin the Bottle" by Ashley Jana (April 4, 2012–February 23, 2013) **'"Higher"' by Nicole Tranquillo (March 8, 2013–present) Championships and accomplishments *'''World Wrestling Entertainment **Divas Money in the Bank (2011)